


I Love You Most

by KeijiBokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Baking, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much, I tried im so sorry, I wrote this at three am on a school night, M/M, Slow Dancing, This took three days to finish, late Christmas gift, they wear matching owl onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiBokuto/pseuds/KeijiBokuto
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto spend their Christmas loving each other (In a non sexual way you weirdos lol)....Basically a cute Bokuaka Christmas fic inspired by things that has happened in my relationship :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Love You Most

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard on this and I think it's still needs some correcting but I'm TiReD and I have an extreme case of writers block :/  
> But I'm gonna try to be consistent with posts, I think I'm just gonna be writing fluff mainly that's all I'm rlly good at lol. So yeah expect some lovely ✨Bokuaka fluff✨ 
> 
> Thank you for reading though! Enjoy!😩

When Bokuto sat down Akaashi handed him the wrapped present, eager Bokuto ripped it open and stared down at the piece of cloth that was in his hand.  _ I knew this was stupid, _ Akaashi thought. "I- sorry I knew it was a dumb idea I'll take it back-" Bokuto cut him off, "Ji, no! I love it, it's cute! Should I put it on?" Akaashi grabbed the other present he had next to him, "Well, I actually got us a matching set.." Bokuto jumped up off the couch, "Let's put them on!!" he yelled, disappearing into his room.

As Bokuto walked downstairs, Akaashi was greeted with Bokuto wearing a gray owl onesie that resembled his everyday look. Akaashi was also wearing a onesie of an owl people often compared him to. "'GAMSHIII WE LOOK SO CUTE!!" Bokuto yelled excitedly, Akaashi gave him a small smile "Indeed we do, Bokuto-san." 

They were cuddled on Bokuto’s couch watching some Christmas movie when Akaashi thought it was the right time to ask, “Bokuto-san..” Akaashi said, getting the older’s attention. Bokuto looked at Akaashi who was resting on his chest, “Do you want to bake cookies?” Bokuto’s eyes widened, “Of course!!” he exclaimed. But then quickly deflated “..Oh wait, I forgot, ‘Kaashi we don’t have the right ingredients..” he said sounding disappointed. Quickly Akaashi interjected “Why don’t we make a trip to the store?” Bokuto hooted at the proposal and quickly searched for his mom’s keys. This was all going according to Akaashi’s plan. 

Akaashi wasn’t really fond of going shopping in pajamas but excused it because it was Christmas and the look on Bokuto’s face when someone complimented their matching onesies was so worth it.

As they walked down the empty aisle, Bokuto reached for Akaashi’s hand. Intertwining their fingers while gently swinging their arms back and forth. Akaashi cherished moments like these, completely little to outsiders but to Akaashi this meant a lot. He couldn’t wish for anything more.

  
  


As they made their way home, Bokuto never let go of Akaashi’s hand. Of course, he didn’t mind. Especially when Bokuto started rubbing his thumb against the back of Akaashi’s palm (A/N: you know that thumb thing? Yeah it’s that, I just don’t know how to describe it).. Akaashi was on cloud 9.

  
  


When they got to Bokuto’s house, Bokuto darted to the kitchen. “Hurry Ji!!” Bokuto shouted to Akaashi who could hear from the door. “I’m coming, Kouta..” Akaashi yelled back, taking off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen. 

As they retrieved the ingredients from the shopping bag, Akaashi read over the directions he saved on his phone. It was easy enough so it shouldn’t get too messy. 

Akaashi had just put the cookies in the oven when Bokuto grabbed his hips and spun him around to face him. Before Akaashi could question, Bokuto guided his hands to his shoulders and rested his own onto Akaashi’s waist. Bokuto began guiding Akaashi’s movements. They were now slow dancing in silence. The silence left them to just appreciate each other’s presence. If this was a dream oh please don’t wake him.

As they moved around the kitchen Akaashi’s arms moved up to Bokuto’s neck. While Bokuto had his arms fully wrapped around Akaashi’s waist, slowly swaying. Akaashi hoped this would never end, he didn’t want to let go yet. But of course at that moment the oven’s timer went off. 

Cursing under his breath Akaashi let go and made his way to the oven, turning it off and opening the door to the oven. He set the cookies onto the stove top and placed the oven mit back in its drawer. Bokuto came behind him and grabbed one, putting it in his mouth. “Wait, Kou-'' Before Akaashi could finish Bokuto had already spit it out, “oOOWW KAASHHII IT BURNED MY TONGUE!!” Akaashi sighed, “They’re fresh out the oven Kotarou. What did you expect?” Pouting Bokuto started, “Well maybe a kiss would make it better..” Akaashi looked at his pouting boyfriend and sighed. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s shirt pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Now.. let’s wait for them to cool off.”

  
  


They were sitting on Bokuto’s couch finishing the movie they started earlier. Akaashi was once again resting on Bokuto’s chest, stomach to stomach. Bokuto tapped on Akaashi to get his attention. When Akaashi turned Bokuto gestured for him to bite on the cookie he was holding. Just as Akaashi had done so Bokuto had reached for it as well. (A/N: Like the pocky challenge but with a cookie) 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he bit off his piece of the cookie. Bokuto giggled and pulled away, giving Akaashi a proper kiss. Blushing mad, Akaashi hid his face in Bokuto’s chest. Giggles now becoming less frequent Bokuto hugged him, “Merry Christmas, Ji.” Akaashi looked up, “Merry Christmas Kouta.. I love you” he said blushing at the last part. “I love you more” Bokuto dared. “... I love you most” Akaashi responded, kissing him. 

Bokuto was more than just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good?? I'm working on improving!! I'm running on three hours of sleep and I can't tell if it makes sense or not ?? So yeah, I hope it's good and not some poor attempt 😓  
> But if you read, Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't ... sorry :/


End file.
